1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inflatable cushion and more particularly to a cushion which is foldable along folding means to permit easy deflated storage and portability.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The prior art provides inflatable cushions which, once inflated, seemingly defy easy deflection into a flat and foldable condition. Thus, the storage of present inflatable cushions, and the like, requires more volume than would be required if the inflatable cushion could be essentially deflated of the inflating fluid and folded.
What is needed is an inflatable cushion which provides for easy and substantially complete removal of the inflating fluid.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide an inflatable cushion which is foldable along folding means to permit easy deflated portability and storage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a folding means which provides hinge lines which enhance the removal of the inflating fluid when the cushion is being deflated.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a folding means positioned in the side interconnecting members and back member which promotes a collapsed state when deflated.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cushion which upon deflation can be repeatedly folded along hinge lines to consistently form a small folded cushion after each inflation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an inflatable cushion which may be deflated and easily folded into a flat and storable condition.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an inflatable cushion having folding means which provide hinge lines along which the memory of the plastic material comprising the inflatable cushion is enhanced to enable easy and repeatable folding of the inflatable cushion along the folding means when in a deflated state.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an inflatable cushion which attains and maintains a flat and compressed storable state when deflated and folded along the memory enhanced folding means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable and inflatable cushion which is easily inflated to form a cushion suitable for sitting.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an inflatable cushion which includes advertising indicia disposed thereon for advertising a product, service or the like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an inflatable cushion with a valve means including a sound generating means activated by the inflating fluid when the cushion is being deflated.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an inflatable cushion with folding means which provide hinge lines for enhancing the folding memory along the hinge line to enable an aligned foldable cushion when the cushion is in a collapsed and deflated condition.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and application of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims take in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.